Estímulo
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: A falta de su droga habitual, Sherlock se hace de una nueva adicción.


¡Hola! Bien, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en mi hiatus de historias Klaine. Espero volver pronto con otra aventura de Kurt y Blaine, pero por mientras, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña locura, gracias :D

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera perdiendo esos valiosos minutos así?

Para el detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes, cada minuto durante un caso cuenta. Mientras su mente estuviese enfocada en resolver el misterio que le ocupaba, cualquier proceso al que su cerebro se hallara sometido y el tiempo que ocupara en ello, siempre y cuando fuera con el fin de dar luz al asunto, eran tiempo y proceso bien empleados.

No solo el hallarse activo, buscando pistas, observando escenas del crimen e interrogando testigos era parte del proceso, no, eso solo era la base; el verdadero trabajo solía darse en privado, entre las cuatro paredes de Baker Street, con la habitación envuelta en penumbras y sumida en un silencio sepulcral, o inmerso en libros o la laptop, con el brazo tapizado en parches de nicotina, o incluso en acciones que pudieran considerarse recreativas y ociosas como tocar el violín o asistir a algún recital de la filarmónica; todo eso era parte del trabajo, no solo un receso; y era parte del trabajo por que estimulaban su cerebro y lo ayudaban a pensar.

Lo mismo era con la cocaína.

Aquel mal hábito que solo pocos le conocían y que ante los ojos de los extraños le estigmatizaría con la etiqueta de "junky" por el resto de su vida. Aquel "vicio" que lo tenía "enganchado" solo porque no se daba la oportunidad de probar a estar sin ella, o al menos eso solía decirle su hermano, Mycroft. Aquel consumo que tenía escandalizado a John cada que lo encontraba sumido en el letargo que esta le provocaba, ocasiones en las que no paraba de regañarlo y advertirle que a la larga tendría terribles consecuencias para su salud, eso si no paraba primero en la cárcel.

Pero eso no importaba, por lo menos no para el obstinado detective que al parecer menospreciaba su bienestar, pues incluso se abstenía de alimento si consideraba que eso afectaba a su mente.

No importaba, nada debía interponerse entre él y un caso.

Por eso se encontraba así, al borde de la histeria, revolviendo la habitación, poniéndola de cabeza y a punto del colapso nervioso, preguntándose una y otra vez… ¿dónde está?

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave dando vuelta dentro del cerrojo. John ingresó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con el pie, pues sus manos se hallaban ocupadas con las bolsas del supermercado.

-¿Dónde está?- Le increpó Sherlock tan solo verlo. John le miró con extrañeza.

- Buenas noches a ti también.- Replicó. De pronto reparó en aquel desorden y abrió la boca con sorpresa al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por el montón de libros, la ropa y otros enceres desperdigados por el piso.- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Dime ¿Dónde está?- Insistió el otro sin hacer caso de la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está qué?- Inquirió el médico, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sherlock lo siguió, soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

-¡Mi estuche, John! ¿Dónde está mi estuche?-

La luz se hizo en el cerebro del Doctor. El estuche al que su amigo se refería era aquella infame caja de lacre en la que guardaba su droga. Su gesto se tornó en uno de indiferencia y comenzó a sacar los víveres de las bolsas, al tiempo que respondía.- ¡Ah, eso! Lo tiré.-

Un rayo cayendo sobre la delgada figura de Sherlock no le habría provocado tanto impacto como lo que su amigo le acababa de decir. Se pasó la mano por el rostro en un vano intento por serenarse.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?-

-Te lo advertí, ¿recuerdas?- Repuso John.- Te dije que me desharía de eso. Aunque claro, quizá no me escuchaste porque te lo dije mientras te hallabas drogado.- Siguió con su labor tranquilamente.- Eso te va a matar algún día, y cómo médico, pero en especial, como tu amigo, no puedo permitir que eso pase.-

Sherlock luchaba consigo mismo, pues se debatía entre romperle la cara o sorrajarle una de esas latas de arvejas que estaba sacando de la bolsa, en la cabezota. Volvió a inspirar profundo en otro vano intento para entrar en calma.

-John… estoy en medio de un caso importante. Tengo una serie de pistas que debo dilucidar y necesito de todos mis recursos para hacerlo… ¡¿Cómo diablos me saboteas de esta manera?-

Diez segundos… nuevo record de paciencia de Mr. Holmes.

John abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa e indignación.

-¡¿Sabotearte? ¡Discúlpame, pero solo me preocupaba por tu salud y tu vida! ¡Esa cosa no te ayuda en nada, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que la había tirado, así de mal te pone! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que esa cosa solo te va a…!-

-¡chst, chst, chst!- Le calló Sherlock, llevándose los dedos a las sienes y cerrando los ojos. Todo aquel conflicto le estaba aturdiendo y provocando jaqueca. John, con mezcla de sorna y triunfo, siguió.

-¿Lo ves? Ya tienes síndrome de abstinencia, y supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber a qué se debe eso, ¿no?- Soltó con sarcasmo.- Aunque claro, alguien que se arriesga usando esa porquería no puede ser calificado de "Inteligente".-

Sherlock, aun con los dedos presionando suavemente sus sienes, miró de soslayo a su amigo.

-No es síndrome de abstinencia, no soy un adicto.- Agregó con molestia.- Eso me ayuda a pensar, John.-

-¡Sherlock!- Exclamó el otro. El aludido cerró los ojos de nuevo, presionando otro poco su cabeza.- Tú eres un genio, no necesitas de eso.-

-Todo cerebro, por magnánimo que sea requiere de un estímulo. Por eso la gente lee o escucha música o ve esos culebrones melodramáticos por televisión, porque todo eso es un estímulo.-

-Bien, pues ahí tienes tu solución.- Insistió John.-Lee, escucha música o ve un culebrón.-

-Necesito un estímulo químico más directo.-

-Pues que mal.- Añadió el doctor encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.- Quizá si lo meditas bien, en lugar de hacer un berrinche como un chiquillo, encuentres algún sustituto menos dañino que tu… cosa esa.- Y sin decir más, continuó con su labor de desembalar los víveres.

Sherlock se sentó en el único espacio vacío que había en el sillón en medio de aquel desorden, aun molesto y masajeándose las sienes. ¿Un sustituto a la cocaína? ¿Lo había?

Por desgracia sí, lo había.

Era algo de lo que se había valido hacía mucho tiempo, antes de probar con la droga. Algo que provocaba ciertas reacciones físicas que propiciaban la irrigación de químicos en el cerebro.

Ese algo era el sexo.

Siendo muy joven, había descubierto que el estímulo sexual y un buen orgasmo provocaban que las sustancias irrigadas por su cerebro disiparan las brumas que lo envolvían, ayudándole a ver las cosas con claridad. Pocas veces había tenido que "rebajarse" a tomar esa alternativa, que en su caso era como el equivalente del adicto promedio a lamer ranas, dada su personalidad antisocial. Trataba de evitarlo lo más que podía, y no era porque se le dificultara encontrar parejas sexuales, no, al contrario, era un joven atractivo y muchos hombres y mujeres le deseaban, además, tenía la ventaja de saberlo, lo cual le permitía saber a quien podía sonsacar para lograr sus fines.

Si lo evitaba se debía a que, por lo general, la otra persona se enganchaba y pedía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar, y como prueba de ello estaba Lestrade, con quien había ido a la cama en distintas ocasiones, sólo porque necesitaba del estímulo y al detective de Scotland Yard no le era indiferente.

El inconveniente era que Lestrade buscaba algo más que solo ocasionales reuniones en su apartamento; se había enganchado y deseaba algo más serio con él (a pesar de las "rarezas" de Sherlock), mientras que Holmes lo usaba solo por los "beneficios químicos". Razón por la cual, harto de las atenciones del policía, decidió probar con la droga, logrando el efecto que quería sin menos conflictos (porque para alguien tan complejo como él era más sencillo hacerse de la sustancia ilegal que lidiar con un enamorado), y logrando al fin dar por terminados los encuentros para desencanto de Lestrade, quien buscaba, cada que la ocasión lo permitía, reiniciar aquellas "citas"; tratando de atraer la atención de Sherlock con sutiles indirectas al inicio, luego con algunas insinuaciones y en el colmo de la desesperación proponiéndoselo de manera directa, consiguiendo para su desgracia la muy "diplomática" respuesta por parte de Sherlock que consistía en un categórico "no me interesa".

Sí, aquel estímulo provocado por el orgasmo era casi tan bueno como lo logrado con la cocaína, pero… ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo de nuevo? ciertamente era algo que no le interesaba y habría preferido cortarse una mano antes de volver a la cama con alguien, pero en ese momento ¿qué más podía hacer? Se hallaba en medio de un caso, uno muy importante y no por el cliente, el cual le venía valiendo un cacahuate, sino por la serie de sucesos extraños y pistas aparentemente inconexas que no daban a ningún lado. Si algo lo inclinaba a consumir la droga era su aun más imperante necesidad de resolver un misterio ¡Y ese era un gran misterio! Necesitaba conectar las pistas inconexas, encontrar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, ¡solo hasta ese momento tendría verdadera paz!

Necesitaba el estímulo y ya.

Miró a John. Sabía perfectamente que debajo de aquella aparente calma se hallaba un deseo reprimido. Muchas veces le había descubierto mirándolo, absorto y devorándolo con los ojos los cuales le brillaban con un tenue destello de deseo y lascivia, algo que el buen doctor se callaba y ocultaba de todos, incluso de sí mismo, pues era algo que negaba en pro de su (según él) heterosexualidad.

John no se consideraba gay. El hecho de tener una hermana lesbiana no era la razón para que a él le gustaran los hombres, y se aferraba a ese hecho con total naturalidad, pero también con cierto afán, de modo que el simple hecho de pretender aceptar que sentía por Sherlock algo más que amistad o admiración por el genio, le parecía algo inconcebible.

Pero así era, Sherlock le parecía atractivo… demasiado. Podía pasar varios minutos recorriendo con la mirada sus largas piernas u observando sus caderas con fascinación, embobándose con sus ojos grises o su pálido rostro, para luego, al sorprenderse a sí mismo, reñirse por dejarse influenciar por las insinuaciones de la gente que los trataban como si fueran una pareja, pues según John, esa debía ser la razón por la que a veces actuaba así.

John no aceptaba en su totalidad su atracción por Sherlock, pero este sabía que existía y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

El ex militar salió de la cocina, mirando de nuevo el desorden y negando con la cabeza. Giró su rostro hacia su amigo; iba a pedirle que le ayudara a arreglarlo todo cuando lo vio aproximarse a él y tomarle el rostro con ambas manos, para luego unir sus labios con los suyos al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared. Sherlock le devoraba con impaciencia, su lengua se adentraba en la boca de John buscando una respuesta.

El galeno se quedó pasmado, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo la intromisión de aquella tibia invasora estaba logrando su propósito. Ante las caricias que esta le prodigaba, todo aquello que John Watson mantenía reprimido hacia su amigo comenzaba a aflorar, venciendo poco a poco su voluntad y aquel temor que guardaba hacia sus propios sentimientos. Debía admitirlo, durante mucho tiempo había deseado estar así con el detective consultor, tenerlo tan cerca, probando sus labios, alcanzando el paraíso en un beso. La lengua de John despertó de su letargo y comenzó a presentar batalla a su compañera, luchando por dominarla y recuperar el terreno perdido.

Poco a poco el rubio reaccionó, tomó el rostro de su amigo con sus manos y lo separó de él unos centímetros. Una expresión de sorpresa total se reflejaba en sus facciones. Miró a Sherlock, tratando de poner los pies en la tierra y de ordenar sus ideas en busca de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Pero qué…?-

-Vamos, John, correspondiste al beso, significa que también lo deseas.- insistió el otro, intentando acercarse de nuevo para continuar, pero John lo retuvo entre sus manos.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Acaso esto es parte de tu síndrome de abstinencia?- Preguntó confundido. Sherlock lo miró con molestia, pues si se hallaba en ese predicamento era justamente por culpa de John.

El detective tomó las manos su amigo liberándose así de su agarre para luego hundir su rostro en el cuello de este, prodigándole una serie de besos en la piel. John se estremecía ante cada contacto.

-Necesito un estímulo.- Decía Sherlock entre besos.- Tú tiraste la cocaína, necesito algo con que sustituirla.-

John abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Así que eso era? ¿Necesitaba algo para suplir su droga? ¿Iba a usarlo como a un shot de cocaína? La comparación, pero sobre todo, el saber que iba a ser usado le hizo sentirse lleno de indignación.

Sherlock era un cabrón de primera, era algo que ya sabía pero esta vez se lo había dejado más claro. Seguro había notado aquello que él sentía y que se esforzaba por ocultar, pero era un tonto si creía que lo había escondido de aquellos ojos de demonio que todo lo veían y en todo se entrometían. Sherlock lo había visto y descifrado mucho antes de que él mismo lo hubiera aceptado ¿Y qué hacía con esa información? Usarla para su beneficio personal.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que se sentía atraído hacia él con locura. Que sus ojos grises imponían un extraño hechizo sobre él cada vez que los miraba y que su aroma le hacía fantasear de formas que le hacían avergonzarse y sonrojarse hasta la línea del cabello, no podía negar que deseaba acariciar su piel y probar el resto de su cuerpo, además de que aquellos labios suaves y lascivos, esa lengua húmeda y atrevida descendiendo por su piel no ayudaba en lo absoluto a conservar su cordura, situación que se acrecentó cuando los largos dedos del detective se habían abierto paso a través de la camisa del médico, rozando sus pezones para luego ser reemplazados en la labor por la húmeda lengua, mientras las manos descendían a la entrepierna de John, en busca de cumplir otra misión.

Sí, quizá Sherlock Holmes era un cabrón de primera, pero dos podían jugar ese juego, y más cuando el retador era un ex militar que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y que para colmo se había estado reprimiendo a sí mismo en casa de la tentación como si fuera un diabético en una pastelería.

Si Sherlock buscaba un estímulo, se la cobraría, se encargaría de darle aquel estímulo hasta que se arrepintiera de haberlo pedido.

Tomando al detective por sorpresa, le sujetó de los hombros con ambas manos y lo apartó de sí, haciéndolo retroceder. Poco importaba la diferencia de estaturas en ese momento, John se hallaba cegado por la bruma del deseo y la venganza y eso lo instaba a hacer uso de esa fuerza de soldado que no solía demostrar a diario. Hizo que se sentara en el piso, en el centro de la sala. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de Sherlock, quedando poco a poco sobre él al tiempo que se sacaba la camisa.

Sherlock, satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería, le ayudaba en su labor mientras aun buscaba los labios de John. Este se apoderó de la boca del detective de manera furiosa, devorándola con lujuria, acariciando la lengua de su compañero con la propia al tiempo que le arrancaba la camisa y le recostaba por completo sobre el piso.

De inmediato, los labios de John se apoderaron del cuello de Sherlock, chupando la piel al tiempo que revolvía los cabellos oscuros de su amigo con una mano y le abría el pantalón con la otra. Sherlock no se quedó inmóvil e hizo lo mismo con el cinturón, el botón y la bragueta de John, introduciendo sus manos rápidamente dentro de la prenda, bajando lo más que le fue posible la ropa interior de su amigo y logrando así tener acceso a su pene que ya se hallaba endurecido.

Esta maniobra solo consiguió exaltar más al soldado que también había conseguido abrir el pantalón del detective. Su mano se adentró sin pudor alguno y sostuvo la erección ajena, apretándola con fuerza y poco tacto. Esto provocó que el detective se arqueara, lanzando un grito de dolor y placer.

Aquel grito era un triunfo para John Watson.

Pero necesitaba más, necesitaba hacerle pagar y sí, también necesitaba satisfacerse. Le bajó de un tirón las prendas, dejando totalmente desnuda su cadera. La visión le pareció exquisita y maravillosa, la pálida piel de Sherlock era suave y lozana, solo se veía enrojecida la entrepierna atrapada en su mano. Las largas y blancas piernas semidesnudas del detective eran una invitación a seguirlas para llegar a un punto que prometía más placer del que John pudiera desear.

John se había quedado estático, contemplando el cuerpo de su compañero; pero este ansioso por continuar se incorporó para poder alcanzar su rostro y volver a besarlo. Al sentir los labios del detective sobre los suyos, John los atrapó nuevamente con hambre y lujuria. Sherlock volvía a luchar por el dominio de su lengua sobre la ajena mientras rodeaba el torso desnudo de John con sus brazos, tratando de guiar a su amigo. Cuando se acostaba con Lestrade, Sherlock era quien imponía el ritmo, él era quien guiaba al inspector indicándole de manera implícita como y donde debía tocarlo y cuando debía penetrarlo; y justo eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Pero John, al notar las intenciones del detective, se impuso. Volvió a acostar a Sherlock sobre la alfombra del piso, subiéndose sobre él y dominándolo con su peso. Profundizando el beso aun más y dominando a aquella lengua subversiva. Si no podía imponerse a él cuando hablaban por lo menos lo controlaría de aquel modo.

El detective, sin esperarlo, estaba gozando de aquel beso posesivo y dominante. Deseaba prolongar aquella extraña sensación, pero John se separó y volvió a atacar su cuello sin piedad, deslizándose de nuevo por toda la pálida piel de porcelana, haciendo marcados chupetes que enrojecían el lienzo blanco que era su pecho. Sherlock, tomando la cabeza de John con sus manos, trató de hacerle volver a sus labios, no era que no disfrutara el recorrido que había emprendido, pero deseaba sentir aquel beso otra vez, más el médico se impuso y continuó con su camino, tomando los brazos de Sherlock y sosteniéndoselos firmemente a los lados, contra el piso, al tiempo que se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones y lo chupaba como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Y a pesar de estarlo disfrutando, Sherlock pensó que ahí había algo malo. Él debía ser quien impusiera el ritmo, él debía decir que se hacía, que no y en que momento, el autoritarismo de John no le había agradado, le estaba provocando una rara sensación que no lograba identificar.

-Basta, John…- Murmuró, tratando de llamar su atención y así imponerse. Pero sus palabras cayeron en el vacío, pues su compañero continuaba atacando su piel sin piedad. Sherlock sintió un espasmo de placer y se arqueó.

Ok, ahí sí que estaba pasando algo muy malo. Normalmente su personalidad solía afectar a quienes le rodeaban de modo que estos acataban lo que decía sin chistar. La prueba era Lestrade que tanto en lo profesional como en el sexo siempre se había mostrado obediente y condescendiente con él. Una sola palabra del detective consultor era ley para el hombre de Scotland Yard.

Sin embargo John no parecía ir con los intereses de la empresa. El ex militar se guiaba bajo sus propias reglas ignorando por completo las del detective, es más, ni se molestaba en escucharlas. Sherlock, volvió a arquearse al sentir como John succionaba el pezón que se hallaba preso entre sus labios, lo chupaba como si esperara poder beber algo de él, con fuerza, insistencia, lascivia y cierta devoción mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba y acariciaba el otro con fuerza.

Sherlock, tras aquella nueva oleada de placer, pudo identificar por fin aquella sensación que comenzaba a embargarle y se asustó de repente.-¡Basta, John!- Insistió de nuevo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de este, pero nuevamente no obtuvo resultado alguno. Esto le asustó aun más y volvió a llamar a su amigo con el mismo inútil resultado.

El galeno abandonó el pecho de su compañero y siguió descendiendo por el camino de piel blanca mientras que sus manos terminaban por quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior que le había dejado a la altura de las rodillas. Salvo la camisa abierta, Sherlock quedó totalmente desnudo y a merced de John.

Al descender, deshaciéndose de las prendas de aquel hombre, el rostro de John rozó el pene erecto de Sherlock logrando que este se estremeciera de nuevo. El rubio pasó su lengua por aquella extensión con apetito, pero no se detuvo en ella pues su objetivo era otro.

Abrazó la cadera de Sherlock y hundió el rostro entre sus muslos, acercando su boca al ano de este. El moreno se arqueó de nuevo y volvió a exigir la atención de su amante, pero este estaba cegado y ensordecido por la pasión y la lujuria que tanto tiempo había habitado en su interior y que por fin había salido y hallado un cauce. La lengua del ex militar se aventuró en el ano de Sherlock, rozando gentil al principio, para luego atacarlo impíamente, llenándolo con su saliva, introduciendo la punta en aquella entrada al paraíso, cubriendo con sus labios la zona como si se tratara de aquel beso que había cortado en los labios de Sherlock y que ahora retomaba en aquella zona tan íntima.

Sherlock volvía a arquearse, pero ahora se retorcía y gemía sin control alguno. Aun más asustado, quiso apartar a John de su cuerpo, pero este continuaba chupando el ano de su amigo, abrazado a su cadera, internando su lengua lo más profundo que le era posible, comiéndose aquella privada zona con avidez y lujuria.

El detective volvió a retorcerse con desesperación. Se sentía extrañamente inquieto por las acciones de John, por lo cual volvía a exigirle que parara y luchaba por apartar con sus manos al rubio de entre sus piernas, pero sus gemidos y la forma en que se revolvía de placer daban un mensaje muy diferente.

John se separó por fin de aquel lugar, pero si Sherlock pensaba que obedecía a sus mandatos estaba muy equivocado. El médico volvió a acomodarse sobre él, dominando el delgado cuerpo del detective con su peso. Pasó una de sus manos entre los dos para llegar a su propia entrepierna y liberar su punzante pene de la prisión de tela que eran sus pantalones.

Sherlock sintió de repente el erguido y babeante miembro rozando el suyo. John, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a mover su cadera contra la del moreno, logrando friccionar las dos erecciones, de manera lenta al principio para ir aumentando el ritmo y con ello el roce que empezó a tornarse frenético. Sherlock se hallaba al borde del paroxismo; el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón de John era lo único que se escuchaba, junto con los jadeos de ambos. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañero y le empujó con fuerza, pero el soldado plantó las suyas contra los brazos del detective y le devolvió el empellón, venciéndolos por una fuerza inusitada que si bien Sherlock sabía que poseía, jamás le había visto (o sentido) usar.

Haciendo uso de esa fuerza, John mantuvó los brazos de Sherlock sujetos contra el piso para evitar alguna otra impertinente intromisión. El deseo contenido por días se había desatado, nublando el cerebro y el sentido común del ex militar, que solo podía pensar en una cosa: en gozar del cuerpo que yacía debajo de él.

Y se estaba entregando a esa labor de lleno, frotando frenéticamente su pene contra el ajeno, su cuerpo con el del detective, la piel curtida por el sol de Afganistán contra la piel palida por el nebuloso cielo de Londres. Miró el rostro de Sherlock, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo jadeos constantes, los ojos grises que revelaban aquellos sentimientos que le embargaban.

John pudo notar que se encontraba asustado, y quizá eso habría bastado para que la nube del deseo que habiá inundado sus sentidos se disipara, si no fuera por el otro sentimiento que se debatía en el interior del detective y que el soldado pudo identificar. No se necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para poder descifrar algo como aquello, era muy obvio. La mente fría y analítica de Sherlock luchaba por mantenerse firme y no dejarse llevar por la lujuria, pero se hallaba a punto de perder la partida, estaba consciente de eso y era precisamente lo que le tenía asustado.

Esto solo aumentó la lujuria de John. Haciendo uso de su habilidad militar, llevó los brazos del moreno por encima de su cabeza y le sostuvo las muñecas fuertemente con una mano, asegurándose así que no intervendría. Sherlock, aun más asustado por perder el dominio al que estaba acostumbrado, se retorció más, debajo de john, pero este ni se inmutó. Deslizó otra vez su mano entre los dos, llenándola del preseminal que ambos penes escupían y llevó sus dedos al ano de su compañero.

Sherlock se arqueó violentamente, como un pez atrapado en la red de un pescador. Trataba de articular algunas palabras, volver a exigirle que se detuviera, pero no podía más que proferir gemidos y jadeos. Luchaba por librarse del peso de john, pero el militar sabía como mantener su control sobre aquel esbelto y pálido cuerpo que se debatía en vano.

Uno de los dedos del galeno, rebosante de preseminal, comenzó a masajear la delicada zona en tentativa. Sherlock, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, profirió un gemido más lánguido, a lo cual john sonrió con satisfacción.

La punta de aquel dedo inició la exploración de la entrada, moviéndose lentamente de adelante hacia atrás, como si excarvara, a fin de abrirse paso; después con movimientos circulares se introdujo poco a poco sin mayor problema, arrancando un grito de sherlock.

Aquella facilidad para dilatarle le hizo recordar a John que, obviamente, él no era el primero en explorar esa zona, que si Sherlock le había seducido era porque no se encontraba ajeno a las experiencias sexuales y que ya había tenido algún amante. Atacado repentinamente por los celos, buscó mentalmente quien de los conocidos mutuos habría sido el privilegiado, y solo pudo pensar en uno solo. Lestrade.

El inspector tenía más tiempo de conocer al detective que él, y a leguas se notaba que existía mucha confianza entre ellos pese a la actitud arisca de Holmes y que incluso el policía buscaba siempre la forma de congraciarse con él.

La simple idea de imaginar a sherlock entre los brazos de lestrade, permitiendo que lo besara y le penetrara, aumentó los celos del médico. Sin pensarlo metió otro dedo en el ano del detective, arrancándole otro grito.

John se torturaba, quizá Sherlock aun pensaba en Lestrade, tal vez no de manera romántica, pero algún impacto debió dejarle, es más, si en lugar del médico hubiese sido Lestrade el que se hallara en ese apartamento en ese justo momento, quizá sería él el que estuviera a punto de penetrar al detective.

Y eso lo hizo rabiar.

Metió el tercer dedo y lo movió con cierta violencia, provocando más gritos y espasmos en Sherlock. Tras unos breves movimientos más, John sacó sus dedos y con la mano guió la punta de su pene en aquella dilatada cavidad y acomodó su glande en la entrada.

Lo haría suyo, lo poseería y no le pertenecería a nadie más que a él.

La mente de Sherlock se hallaba en la línea que dividía al miedo, de la locura por lujuria; tambaleante, amenazando con caer del lado de la libido, luchando por mantener el equilibrio, deseosa de continuar solo del lado del miedo porque para él representaba la cordura.

-No… John… para.- Logró decir con la respiración entrecortada. John le liberó las muñecas, pero no porque entrara en razón como este pensaba, sino por sujetar la cadera de sherlock con ambas manos. El moreno hizo amago de volver a apartarlo, pero no fue suficiente.

John, de rodillas, levantó la cadera de sherlock del piso, siguiendo la suya. Solo los pies y la espalda del detective se encontraban en el piso, sus glúteos, su cadera y sus muslos formaban un arco, sus rodillas estaban una a cada lado del cuerpo de john. Sin más preámbulos, con su glande comodamente instalado en la entrada de Sherlock, john empujó su cadera contra la ajena, hundiendo su duro pene en el ano de su amigo, arrancándole un grito que había inundado la casa.

John le acompañó en aquel grito, pues a pesar de todo, la entrada de Sherlock se hallaba estrecha por el miedo y presionaba su carne de manera deliciosamente dolorosa. Tras acostumbrarse a aquella sensación, sintiendo las delicadas y redondeadas nalgas del moreno rozando sus testículos, la mente de John se perdió por completo.

Deseaba maximizar las sensaciones por lo que echó hacia atrás su cadera con cierta dificultad y luego volvió a echarla hacia adelante, iniciando poco a poco a embestirlo.

Sherlock se arqueaba aun más de lo que la posición en la que john le había puesto. Sus uñas se aferraron a la alfombra y echó hacia atrás la cabeza entre gritos y gemidos. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un hombre, sí era la primera que ocurría en semejantes circunstancias, pues su dominio mental y sexual sobre lestrade le permitía experimentarlo de manera controlada, todo se hacía según él lo preveeía, aunque el policía ni notara que era manipulado por esa mente superior.

Pero la experiencia con John era distinta. Este no se había dejado controlar y actuaba de manera instintiva y animal. Obedeciendo más a su lujuria que al plan de Holmes, perdiendo la cabeza y amenazando con hacer que él la perdiera también. De ahí el terror, el miedo que le había invadido era por temer a perder el control.

John aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, abriéndose paso en ese estrecho ano que, a lo igual que su dueño, se negaba por inercia a ser conquistado. El rubio estaba decidido a no dejarse ganar. Sujetaba con fuerza la cadera ajena, de modo que sus dedos dejaban marcas rojas en la pálida piel. Sus testículos golpeaban las nalgas de sherlock y el sonido de succión de su pene entrando y saliendo acompañaban los gruñidos que el esfuerzo y el placer le arrancaban de la garganta.

Una embestida más, el pene del rubio lograba adentrarse hasta el fondo topándose al fin con la prostata del moreno.

Y la electricidad que les recorrió a los dos fue la sensación más maravillosa de todas.

-Más….- Gimió sherlock, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues era algo que nunca habría dicho en sus cinco sentidos, de hecho, era algo que nunca le había dicho a Lestrade, y sin embargo, sentía la enorme necesidad de pedírselo a su amigo.- John… más…-

El rubio logró escucharlo entre la niebla de extásis que embargaba a sus sentidos. Sonrió complacido y rodeó el cuerpo del moreno con sus brazos, colocándole uno alrededor de la espalda y otro alrededor de la cadera, recostándose de nuevo sobre él, sin dejar de bombear su interior.

El pene de Sherlock, rígido, erecto y escurriendo preseminal, quedó atrapado contra el vientre de John, arrancándole otro grito de dolor y placer que complació al exmilitar, lo cual le demostró aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de sus embistes. Sherlock rodeó el torso de John con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas; jadeante, gimiendo, gritando y estremeciéndose, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre y siempre pidiéndole más. El rubio recorría su cuello con la lengua, saboreando la piel y chupándola a su antojo entre gruñidos y jadeos por el esfuerzo y el placer, aumentando el vaivén de las caderas, una y otra y otra vez, embistes constantes, fuertes y deliciosos, frotando con su vientre el pene ajeno, golpeando constantemente con sus testículos, perforando con su glande la prostata del moreno.

-¿Te gusta?- murmuró john en su oído con voz ronca.- ¡¿Te gusta?- exigió saber la respuesta, empujando más fuerte su cadera.

-S… sí…- replicó el otro con voz ahogada por la excitación.- Me gusta.-

-¿Más que Lestrade?- Insistió John, aun con la punzada de los celos en su corazón.

-¿Q… qué?- Inquirió Sherlock sin comprender.

-¡¿Te gusta más que lo que te hace Lestrade?- Esto fue acompañado de otro embiste violento. Sherlock se arqueó gimiendo excitado.

-¡Sí!- Respondió.- ¡Mucho más, mucho más!- soltó con agitación y excitación.

John sonrió feliz, siguiendo aquella danza con su cadera.

Pronto sintió un espasmo enla base de su pene. Sabiendo que iba a venirse, puso todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de sherlock, sujetando con mayor fuerza la cadera de su amigo y pegándole totalmente la suya. Era como si pretendiera atravesarlo con su pene, pues le había empalado de manera firme y brusca.

De inmediato de la punta comenzó a brotar aquel líquido blanco, bañando la prostata de Sherlock, inundándole con su calor. Esto, más la presión del vientre de John contra su miembro, provocó que este le correspondiera, empapando la piel del soldado con su vizcosa semilla blanca. Ambos se estremecieron y arquearon, gruñendo de placer.

John se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de sherlock, agitado, agotado y en la gloria.

Los brazos del moreno, a pesar de haber quedado sin fuerza, se mantenían alrededor de la ancha espalda de john. Este podía sentir los largos dedos de Sherlock, suavemente sobre su piel. Las largas piernas del detective aflojaron su agarre a las caderas del rubio, quedando lánguidas a cada lado del cuerpo del médico. Los dos hombres trataban de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

La bruma de la lujuria empezaba a disiparse. John, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Había follado con un hombre, cosa que jamás imagino, y no cualquier hombre, sino su amigo, alguien por quien se sentía atraído desde hacía meses atrás, aunque se esforzara por negarlo.

Y le había encantado.

Todo se hallaba tranquilo y en silencio, salvo por el sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos y el ruido de la televisión de la Señora Hudson, pues la mujer había subido el volumen del aparato a todo lo que da cuando escuchó los gritos. John, algo apenado prefirió hacer caso omiso de ese detalle.

-Eso fue grandioso.- Alcanzó a decir con sinceridad cuando recuperó el habla. Aun estaba algo agitado, pero se hallaba feliz y pleno, su cuerpo sobre el de Sherlock, abrazándolo tiernamente, su pene aun dentro del cuerpo del detective.

Sherlock se hallaba en silencio y John se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso no le habría gustado? No era posible, le había dicho que sí mientras lo penetraba ¿o habría escuchado mal? Sherlock seguía agitado, quizá esa era la razón por la que aun no le respondía, o por lo menos a esa idea pretendía aferrarse el galeno.

Los labios del detective se abrieron, trémulos. Su pecho aun subía y bajaba con agitación. Por fin pudo lograr reunir el aliento y el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Lo fue…- Replicó. El estado de extásis en el que se hallaba lo había traicionado, pues decía lo que pensaba y sentía con sinceridad.- John… eso fue increíble.-

El rubio sonrió halagado y satisfecho.

-¿Mejor que la cocaína?- Inquirió el médico con una sonrisa socarrona. Si bien al principio le había enojado el hecho de que le usara como sustituto, ahora debía agradecer el que se hubiese presentado la oportunidad de estar con él aunque fuera de esa manera. Sherlock lo miró sin pronunciar una sola palara, la sonrisa en sus labios decía más que mil palabras.

-Esto fue… John, esto fue como, casi como…- Replicaba, agitándose nuevamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.- Es casi como… Un momento, ¡Eso es!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó John sin comprenderlo. Pero Sherlock no respondió se separó con cuidado de él e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el dolor y la fatiga de la actividad reciente provocó que sus piernas flaquearan, haciéndole caer. John se rió ante la escena, pero se acercó a asistirlo. En cuanto el detective estuvo de pie se encaminó a su habitación. Al parecer su mente se hallaba clara y comenzaba a trabajar al mil por hora.

John solo le veía con ojos soñadores y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El sol se asomó y desapareció de nuevo entre las pesadas nubes londinenses, un nuevo día comenzaba y terminaba.

John volvía a casa desde el hospital, después de pasar al supermercado por otras cosas que faltaban en casa. Al entrar se encontró con su amigo.

Sherlock, quien había conseguido descifrar aquel caso aparentemente imposible, se hallaba enfrascado en un dilema nuevo. Miraba una serie de hojas pegadas al librero con signos y claves raras que obviamente sólo él comprendía. John se acercó a mirar, tratando de comprender aquella serie de garabatos inconexos, negó con la cabeza al darse por vencido.

-¿Un nuevo caso?- Inquirió hacia su compañero, dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Dónde?- Replicó el detective sin hacer mucho caso de la pregunta.- ¿Dónde reside la clave de todo esto? Hay un punto, ¡lo sé, estoy seguro! ¡Hay un solo punto, si lo descubro podré dar con el meollo de todo este asunto!-

-Ya lo encontrarás.- Replicó el otro volviendo de la cocina. Sherlock se sentó en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé, pero…! ¡Diablos, si tan solo mi cabeza no se hallara tan dispersa!-

John, echó un nuevo vistazo a las hojas y luego, con una sonrisa pícara miró a su compañero. Se acercó al sofá y sentándose a su lado, dijo.

-¿Necesitas otro "shot"?-

Sherlock levantó el rostro de entre sus manos, miró a su amigo y correspondió a aquella sonrisa maliciosa.


End file.
